Finding Courage
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: NightWing pops the question on Star's birthday making a series of events unravel before his eyes Now he has to find the courage to be both a husband and a father.Prequel to NightStar
1. Happy Birthday!

**Hey everyone! I decided to take a small amount of time off of NightStar, And post Finding Courage or at least the prologue for now. This story's the prequel to NightStar so you'll see some references in here.**

**Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

I pace the floor at an extremely fast pace, my thoughts all running together at once. This is far worse than any villain I've ever faced before in my life. This was a drastic decision that could alter my entire life. It was big. It was catastrophic it was - -

"Starfire!" I scream as she lightly taps my shoulder. She shies away frightened by my reaction.

"I am sorry Richard, I was merely wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us. You have been up here so long and-" I kiss her lips to stop her babbling and she replies back with a huge amount of passion. We part because of needs for oxygen and she smiles brightly at me.

"I love you, Richard." She mummers still in a daze from the kiss we both shared.

"Right back at ya Star." She smiles and kisses me on the nose lightly.

"Come now, Cyborg is waiting for you to try his sandwich consisting of the Bacon, lettuce, tomato, and pork I believe. I look questionable. A BLTP isn't my idea of yummy but she's already got me by the arm and is dragging me to the elevator. We get on she smiles wickedly at me. I smile mischievously back and hit the emergency stop button. In a mintute her lips are on mine my toungue already starting to pry her lips apart. When i finally gain acess into my love's mouth our toungues rage a war on eachother, my hands exploring every inch of her underneath her aubergine tang top and hers are tangled in my ebony locks. When the need of oxygen took over again we parted and I started kissing my way down her neck and stayed there nibbling on it slightly. She tasted like vinalla icecream and I wanted more. I make my way slowly back up to her mouth and capture her lips once more. I can feel her contently sigh against my lips and smile we part finally and I et the elevator bacl up and running and look at my gorgeous girlfriend and the damage I've done.

Her breaths are short and her pink lips are swollen slightly. There is a slightly red mark near the base of her collarbone. Her purple tang top is riding up and her hair is slightly tousled. All in all she looked beautiful.

"Kory my love," she giggles like a schoolgirl and blushes madly and my formality. "Would you mind accompaning me this evening to dinner to celebrate your birthday?"

"Why Mr. Grayson I thought you had forgotten." she says seductivly in my ear and I Grow tense. She doesn't even know what she does to me.

"How could I forget the woman I love's birthday is today?" I ask her. she smiles sadly.

"Nobody else has remembered so I believed you might not too, please do not be mad at them Richard it is not their fault. You remembered and that's the important thing." She tells me when she notices my angry look. How could someone forget _my_ Kory's birthday?!

"I'm gonna make the train so much they won't ever remember what the gamestation looks like." I'm mad now and Kory knows it.

"Please Richard, not on my birthday." she begs, emerald eyes pleading with me. I give in as we walk through the elevator.

"So tonight at seven thirty sound good to you, babe?" I ask her, she nods.

"Will I need to wear anything formal?" she quips, I mummer a yeah and she smiles.

"You are too good to me Richard."

"Please I could never be too good to you after everything you've put up with over the years that involves me." she gives me another heart-stopping smile before we enter the Ops-room

"SUPRISE!!!!!!!" We all yell to her. "HAPPY BITHDAY STARFIRE!!!!" She screams and hides behind a laughing me. Realization hits her and she giggles madly.

"My friends! you remembered!"

"How could we forget you little lady." Cy says to her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"It was all NightWing's idea." Raven says monotounsly, as always.

"Yeah, he said you deserved it for your 18th birthday!" Beast Boy smiles from behind the couch.

"Let's get this arty movin' now! Why did you take so long anyway?" Cy inquires. Star blushes in rememberance as do I.

"Um, that's not important right now. Star, why don't you open your presents?" I sort of command her. She nods happily and flies over to them as Cy comes up to me.

"The elevator again I presume." I tell him if he wants to live to stop and he shrugs his shoulders.

"This one is from Raven!" She says as she picks up a box with black wrapping paper and a violet bow. Kory shredded through that with little effort to reveal- -

"It is a bear that is stuffed." She giggles and holds up the Teddy bear. It's dressed in traffic light colors and a mask. I chuckle slightly as she hugs it softly. She can be so cute at times. She hugs Raven and utters a thank you before moving on with the next present.

"Ha Ha! Hey Star, now you can go to bed with both Robins!" Beast Boy cackles from the couch. Star looks puzzled and I hold myself back from kicking is green ass. He's wrong about that though. Although Star and I can get very...um...intimate we never fucked yet mainly cause I'm afraid of getting her pregnant. Not that it would be a bad thing I just don't want our kid growing up around and envoirment like this. Like I did. And then it'd become crazy about catching villians and the cycle could go on forever.

"Ok...Next present is from Beast Boy!" she chirps and rips through the green wrapping paper. He gave her an "I love Lucy" tape.

"I know how you like those old classic shows and I thought you might like this because it's funny." She hugs Beast Boy and as with Raven says thank you to him too.

"Open mine next Star!" Cyborg says excitedly. She agrees and rips through the shiny electric blue wrapping paper to show a video iPod. She hugs Cyborg and I'm starting to get jealous. another thank you and she grabs my presentS. She rips through the first one to reveal a purple sleeveless dress.

"I want you to wear that when we go out tonight." she smiles and nods her head moving on to the next present. I bought her a locket with our names inscribed on the back in Tamaranean.

"Speak the names and the locket opens." She nods again and speaks the names clearly. the locket opens and shows a picture of us on the Ferris wheel the day Blackfire came. Her smiling face astounded by the fire works and my face in a lopsided grin. She looks up from the locket with watery eyes and a giant smile plastered on her face. She opens the last one: A book. A photoalbum to be exact. She flips through the pages recalling those happy days. And the tears begin to fall.

"What you don't like them?" I worry. How could i have been so stupid! a photoalbum and a locket, how stupid of me! God I'm such an a--

She cuts off my mental ranting again with her lips. Ha! take that Cy, Raven, and BB. All she did was hug you!

"I love them so much. These are happy tears." She smiles. And I smile back.

"Ok who wantas cake?" Cyborg ask from the kitchen.

* * *

7: 31

My nerves are worse than ever. I'm going to ask her. I'm going to ask her and she'll say yes. My mind is telling me. But what if she says n-. No. she's gonna say yes. Oh, God where is she? I tighten my bow tie again. I have to admit I look pretty damn sexy right about now. My hair sleeked back, my black tux fitting me perfectly. Now i just need the lady.

7: 32

Who's exactly two minutes late!

"Where is she?!" I practicly yell.

"Dude, chill. It's not that bad. what's got you all worked up about tonight anyways?" Beast Boy asks.

"Nothing. Why would you think I'm getting worked up? Cause I am not worked up at all. Am I?" I speak way to fast.

"Man relax it's not your gonna propose to her or anyting." Cy says to me. I noticibly tense.

"Oh My God! your finally going to propose to her aren't you?" He catches on. I'm silent. "Dude this is awesome!!!!"

"What is awesome?" A voice like an angel calls from behind i turn and see the most radiant woman in the world. The purple dress clung to her every curve and I had to resian myself from taking her to my room and making her scream my name.

"How beautiful you look." she smiles and turns away trying to hide the evident blush on her cheeks.

"T-thank you." she replies. I lend my arm out and she gladly accepts and we head out. I hear Cyborg say something about don't do anything in the backseat but I could care less.

* * *

We ordered and chatted for what seemed like ages. She looked so angelic bathed in the candlelight like that. I was mesmerized by her. Dinner came and went too fast and I had to act quickly.

"Kory?" She turns her attention towards me.

"What is wrong Richard? You seem nervous."

"Kori, I love you more than anyone in this world and I was hoping you would become..." She looks at me questionably. I get down on one knee and her eyes go wide.

"Become..Mrs. Richard Grayson?" I pull out a box that contained a gold banded ring with a diamond cut like a heart in it and little diamond surrounding it. She corvers her mouth tears in her eyes and her lips find mine once again.

"Yes! Yes! a million tmes yes!" She praticlly screams. I slide the ring onto her petite and slender finger. She holds her hand out to admire it and kisses me again.

"I love you so much Kori." I tell her.

"As I You Richard."

* * *

We made out all the way up the elevator, to the door of my room. I backed her up against it and stroked her earlobe with my tounge. She moaned in pleasure and i opened the door to my room and we silently made our way in and on to my bed.

"Richard, I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"Happy Birthday Kory." I tell her kissing her softly.

And I gave her the best birthday present ever.

* * *

**It was easy writing in Richard's POV. I was suprised. I guess all you really gotta do is act like a perv.**

**I like reviews leave me some pwease :3**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJgirl5**


	2. Traditions and Questions

**Hey everyone! I'm going to update in a pattern. So Now I give you the Second Chapter of Finding Courage.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

I awake to find a warm soft weight on my bare (well toned) chest. I look down to find the source of said weight and find a sleeping princess, firey hair cascaeded around her making her look like a godess in my eyes. I unconsiously tuck a strand of her arburn hair that went astray behind her ear as recal last nights 'events'. Sweet and innocent my ass! I glance at the clock, 5:56 AM it reads in red. If I wake her up now we could watch the sunrise together as always. I gently kiss her soft lips and she stirs. 

"Good morning, Princess." I say flirtatiously. I pin her to the bed, an arm on each side of her.

"Good moring my Knight" she replies back mirth lacing itself throughout her words while her warm finger is stroking my pecks very affectionetly sending pleaseant shivers down my spine at lightning speeds. I smile down at her.

"A knight am I?" she nods. "Well, then let me save your lips from being alone." Corny, yes but she just giggled and closed the space between us. Before I have a chance to have my way with my emerald eyed beauty she glances at the clock. 6:00 AM it reads. She pushes me off her, making me slighly discouraged, and locates her clothes that were carelessly scattered on the floor.

"Come Richard, we must watch the sunrise." She says enthusiasticly. She had forgotten she wore a dress last night and begins searching through my drawers for a spare shirt and a pair of pants that would fit her.

"Can't we just stay here, Kori?" I practiclly beg. She's fully dressed now and is searching for a comb for her hair. I couldn't help but take in how cute she looked in my clothes. my old sweatshirt and a pair of my sweatpants that in order to keep on she had to hold.

"It is our tradition is it not?" She asks. I sigh loudly and dramaticlly.

"Fine...Give me five minutes." she squeals exciteditly and hurries up to the roof as I chuckle lightly at her mirth.

I start to get changed and notice my love has left her one shoe on the ground. a mischeivous smirk makes its way to my face and I stuff the petite shoe in my bedside drawer. If she wants it back she's going to have to come in here and get it.

* * *

I open the door to the roof dressed as NightWing, just in case and just stare at her. She's bathed in the colors of the sunrise, pink and gold painted onto her face. Her soft red hair like fire dancing in the Feburary wind. She turns to me and motions for me to sit next to her like we've done oh, so many times and i wouldn't turn her down for the world.

"Richard?" she asks, her voice a whisper, after a long comfortable silence of just sitting in eachothers arms.

"Yeah Kor?" I turn to face her, somethings bothering her and I can tell. Question was what? Was I not that good last night? Did she not want it? Did she think I did something horrible? The main question on my mind was the first one and it hurt my pride in ways you can't imagine.

"When we are married...well um..." She seems embarrased to ask the rest of the question and I sigh contently and gave my pride some bandages.

"Will we be able to do 'that' again?" her cheeks are cherry red and it's not from the bitter winter air. I smirk. She liked it so much she wants to do it again! Score 1 for Grayson! My pride made a terrific comeback and gives me the bandages back.

"Actually that's one of the main reasons people get married Star." She looks astonished.

"I always believed it was because the two people were in love and wanted to be happy with their partner for the rest of their life." My God, she's so intelligent. I nod my head to signal shes right and she becomes puzzled.

"Ya see Star, when people get married they usally give themselves to the person their getting married to to shoe how much the love each other. Marrige is supposed to be the bonding of two peoples spirits and bodies." She nods in understanding.

"Yes, I understand what you are saying Richard. Thank you for helping me." I give her one of my heart stopping sexy Richard Grayson smiles and she blushes again.

"Richard?" She breaks the silence again.

"Huh?" She curls herself in my arms and puts her head on my chest and sighs, very content.

"Thank you." I look puzzled.

"For what?" I ask. Another content sigh escapes from her perfect lips.

"For making me feel safe, wanted, loved, and..." She leans close to my face so we are only centimeters apart. "For last night." Her seductive tone made my body tense and my face slightly tinge red. I know this game all too well I actually invented it. It'sthe seduction game and boy was she good at it. I had to turn the tables in my favor now.

"Anytime your ready babe, just come knocking on my door and I'll be waiting." She tenses and I find her lips on my own. Oh yeah! Grayson: 2 Anders: 0!!!!

I deepen our kiss, my hands starting on her shoulders, she smiles against my lips and makes her tounge trace the outline of my own. I open my mouth gladly and she heads in, tounges raging war on eachother. My hands now start to have a mind of their own and--

"I should've known better than to come up here in the morning." Raven says flatly. We part and blush madly.

"Should I tell friend Raven now?" Kori whispers in my ear I nod. And she gives me a smile that puts New York City at night to shame.

"Raven! oh, my friend I have the most glorious news!" She praticlly yells. Raven just quirks an eyebrow.

"You and bird boy finally gonna stop sucking face in public places?" She asks and I give her a lopsided grin.

"Now where's the fun in that Raven?" She looks disgusted and turns to Starfire.

"NightWing and I are to be married!" Raven actually smirked and hugged Star and I'm starting to think that herbal tea she keeps drinking is spiked.

"Congrats. Though I feel bad." She says as monotone as ever as she starts to walk towards the door.

"Why?" I question. She shrugs her cloak covered shoulders and opens the door.

"Star's getting married to an ass like you."

* * *

**I love reviews! leave me some ok?**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJgirl5**


	3. Finding Out

**Hi!!! Well apparently everyone liked the second chappie more than the first so I'll try to keep making them better!**

**I loved the reviews you guys left me for Both this story and NightStar, I thought alot of them were funny.**

**Disclaimer: I only own alot of band Tee-shirts and thats it.**

* * *

Sweat is dripping down my (in my opinion, flawless) face as I give the punching bag a good kick/punch combo. Later on today Star and myself are going to visit Bruce to tell him the news. You can see how excited I am about that. I hit the bag with a little more force then necesary and it swings back full force and hits me sending me to the floor. 

"Richard! Are you undamaged?" She runs over to me and puts my head in her lap to see the damage. I didn't even hear her come in. Her brows come together and her eyes are focoused though I see that hint of concern for me that never leaves them. She runs her hand over my cheek and a lightbulb goes off in my head.

"S-Star," I make my voice hoarse and she looks at me with worry, "I-I-Is t-that y-you?" She nods her head.

"Yes Richard it is me. You shouldn't of hit the bag that is used for punching so hard.

"I I-know b-but I wanted to show you t-t-that I'm worthy of a p-p-p-r-r princess." She blushes and in my mind I smirk. Damn I'm a good actor!

"Oh, Richard you do not have to prove anything to me."

"I-I know but I just.." I try to get up and pretend to fall back down. She looks horrified and dips her head to mine slightly.

"Richard, please do not strain yourself." She starts to stroke my hair lightly, like a mother would do to a child, and I know it's working.

"I just wanted to...t-t-o t-t-tell you how much I l-l-ove you." She looks at me with so much love through her teary forest eyes and closes the space between us. What was the score again? I could care les right now, she was kissing me so tenderly and when I trace my tounge along her cherry lip gloss covered lips(A favroite of mine) she realizes what I wanted to do all along and pushe my head off her warm pillow of a lap.

"Ow!" I say as I hit the ground I think the score now is Grayson: 3(I got that point about 5 seconds ago before I became greedy) Anders: 1. I look up at her beautiful face her black booted foot by my head. She shows no remorse for what she just did and I can tell she's pretty angry with me.

"You deserved that." She states simply. "Can you think of nothing else other than perverted thought of what you can do to me?" Ouch. Another point for Kori.

"Well...uh...um..." Damn. She got me. But I have to think of something quick. I get up and look at her. "I just can't help the fact hat you're incredibly beautiful. Any man would be the same way. So really you make me preverted." I wrap my hands around her jean covered waist. I admit it wasn't a Richard Grayson move but she put her arms around my neck and leans in as do I. We're centimeters apart and her lips are barely touching mine. I go in for the kill and she pulls away and heads to the door. And the score is tied.

Even in my major rejection I couldn't help but look at her outfit. She looked so hot. Nicely pointed black high heeled boots covered by blue jeans with a white turtle neck sweater, her hair in slight waves. As for her make up, as usaual it's not much, mascara, eyeliner, and traces of lip gloss.

"I believe Racheal is right." She says as I walk up to her.

"About what?"

"You are very much the 'ass'" She teases and sticks her tounge out. I chuckle.

"But I'm you're ass and you love me for it" I kiss her cheek and she smiles lightly.

"Well, I have many things to do before we go over to Mr. Wayne's house, like redoing my lip gloss, and uh, um, other things so I will n-not be back until at least four 'o' clock is that all right?" She's nervous. And as she walks(more like runs) off I'm stuck here wondering:

Why?

* * *

I'm in my room working on files to pass time before I hear her melodious voice again.

"Richard! Richard!" Even though my door muffles the sound I can still hear how cheery she is. "I have the most glorious, splendid, marveoulus..." Pick an adjective, any adjective. "...News to announce to you!" What is it? Do we not have to see Bruce after all? SCORE!

"I'm in my room Star," I yell back to her, No less than two seconds later a light knocking is heard. I chuckle slightly and open the door.

"You know you don't have to knock on my door anymore right?" I ask smirking, she nods.

"Yes, I comprehend that, but you could be naked or busy with research." A faint shade of pink is tinged on her cheeks and I think it's time I play our favroite game.

"It's not like you've never seen me naked before my love." I whisper huskily in her ear making her noticbly tense and shiver in pleasure.

"Well..While that may be true it still does not give me a right to--" I put an end to her adorable babble with my lips. And pulled her luscious mouth and her into my room. I pressed her up against my door after it'd shut and tried prying her mouth open with my tounge. She wouldn't open or even respond so I pulled away much to my own chargin.

"Kory," I used the pet name I gave her, "Why won't you open your mouth?" I pull the mask off and use the ocean eyes she loves so much to my advantage and tried giving her puppy dog eyes but she seemed unfazed by it.

"Because Richard, you are making me forget what I came here to tell you." I notice an envolope in her hands with name Kori Grayson on a sticker in the upper left hand corner. Kori Grayson. I can't believe she's using my last name already! I'm so happy right now. Though, I'm still worried about what's in that envolope.

"Ok, shoot." I tell her. A look of pure horror is etched on her face where the smile had been and I become worried.

"Oh X'hal no. I will not shoot you Richard. I love you too much to even think about it." I couldn't help it but I started laughing uncontrollably, Kori looks at me like I've went off the deep end. When my laughter dies down I tell her the meanings with a smile still plastered on my face.

"No Star, 'shoot' can mean multiple things like firing a gun, shooting a basketball or hockey puck, but in this case it means 'Tell me'" Her eyes widen in realisation and she nods a small smile back on her face.

"Ok I will 'shoot' as you call it." She sucks in a whole lot of air and burst into giggles, "I am pregnant!! Is it not wonderous!" Oh, that's good. She pregnant, no big deal. Wait...She's PREGNANT!??

I picked her up bridal style and started dancing around like a keebler elf. "This is great! I can't beleive it! Me a father!"

"Ok, This is great and everything Richard, but I would be most gracious if you would put me down." I kiss my fiance' with all the passion and energy I could muster and put her down.

"Me...A father..." The last thing I remember is Kori calling my name as everything went black.

* * *

**I wanted this to be major fluff but I got comedy instead. I don't get it at all. It's like I have an idea in my head but my fingers just type something entierly diffrerent. Oh, well.**

**So what did you think?? Use the purple review button of giduance and tell me!!!**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


	4. The Past

**Yo! Hey Everybody! Thanks for the great reviews! I was shocked by the amount of people who liked this story and I'd like to take this time to thank** sTaRfIrExrObIn **who was extremely kind by dedicataing a chapter of her story **Innocence Was Gone Yesterday **which if anyone has the time to read please do! It's such a great story!**

**Don't own anything but band tee-shirts**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is the punching bag incident and then the score was tied. For what? A Basketball game? 

"Richard! My love you are awake!" I turn my head to see Star still dressed the way I sorta remember. Maybe she knows why I can't remember.

"Yeah, Um, Do you know what happened?"

"Yes," She replies, "I told you I was pregnant and you were so extatic at first but then you did the 'blacking out' correct?'' I nod numbly as the events of I don't know how long ago hit me like a Mack Truck driving in a downpour at 110 mph.

"I understand if that was the fake happiness and you truly do not want a baby right now Richard, but I believe the 'bortions of A' are wrong so I am keeping it." Light tears are brewing in the corners of her emerald eyes and I shake my head vigorously.

"Why wouldn't I want this Star?" She shrugs her perfect shoulders.

"I just thought you fainted because you were so angered by it. Please forgive me Richard I did not mean to- -" her lips are covered by mine once again but this time not for long.

"Let's do this Star. Let's have a baby." I put my head to hers and she smiles.

"How many of the others know?" I ask. My mind still needs to catch up.

"Everyone. They are very happy for us, although Cyborg wants to inflict pain on you for 'tainting and deflowering' me before my wedding day." I sighed. Just great. The metal doors _swoosh _open to reveal the fellow Titans.

"You passed out! Ha! Man your so lame!" Beast Boy bellows mirth tying itself around his words. Raven glares evilly at him and he instantly shuts up.

"Congrats.." She says dryly.

"Dude! This is great! I can be Uncle Cyborg!" Starfire giggles and I smile lightly.

"Thank you friends for sharing our merriment with us!" She's glowing. She's so radiant at the moment I couldn't dare look at anyone else. Her eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree and her smile never faltered.

"Yeah...As much as I like this 'merriment' you two still have to head over to Wayne Manor." Raven Replies glancing at the clock. Shit! I'd forgot about that. Luckily if I drive fast enough on the 'N' cycle we could get there before the Bat kills us both.

"Damn. C'mon Star let's head out." I get up and give everyone a brief goodbye and Star hugs each of them much to Raven's detest.

"Don't mess with anything while we're gone. Call us if you need help!" I call as we head out the door. Cy nods his head and waves.

I hop on the 'N' Cycle and then throw my hand out to make it easier for Star to get on.

"You have your helmet on right?" She nods. I put mine on and tell her the next step.

"Ok, put you arms around my waist and hold on tight, it's gonna be one long ride to Gotham." She does as told and I rev the engine making her do her famous 'EEP!' and move closer to me. A smile makes its way to my features as I feel her against my back.

"Hold on Star!" I tell her and with that we're gone.

* * *

We arrive at Wayne Manor around 9:00 that night. I turned off then engine and hopped off first. I took off my helmet and shook the helmet hair from it. I reach out my arm and my princess gladly accepts and follows suit. I link arms with Kori and release a sigh as we head towards the door. 

"Richard are you ok?" Her forest eyes look at me in worry as I knock on the Maplewood door. "Do not be afraid Mr. Wayne seems like a very pleasant man once you get to know him."

"It's not that Star, It's just I'm concerned about what he'll say about the baby." Her face becomes extremely puzzled but as she goes to ask her next question a great man comes and opens the door.

"Master Richard! Always a pleasure to see you. And Miss Kori Anders It's great to finally meet you My name is Alfred, I'm Master Bruce's butler. If there's anything you need do not hesitate to ask."

"Why hello new friend Alfred!" Star smiles and hugs the old butler lightly.

"Oh, hugging the help. you'll defeintly fit in here." Al says sarcasticly. I didn't know Al could do sarcasm. Alfred and I shake hands as we enter my former home. Kori looks awestruck by the size and beauty of the mansion.

"Master Richard, I trust you remember where your room is?" I nod my head.

"Good Miss Anders will be staying in there with you I trust." Another nod of my head. "Alright then, get some rest. Master Bruce has taken time off of his schedule to have lunch with you two tomorrow at 12:30 sharp. He reminds you Master Richard, to not do anything with Miss Anders." A blush makes it's way to Kor's perfect features and does the same for me.

"Goodnight new friend Alfred!" She hugs Alfred again and starts to make her way up the staircase. He replies with a British 'good night' as well.

"Good night Al. Try to get some sleep ok?"

"I will try sir. Oh! Master Richard, you and Miss Ander's clothes are neatly tucked in your drawers and closet. I trust they will stay that way." I mummer a yeah and lead Star to my old room.

* * *

"This is it." I say as we reach my room at the end of a long corridor. I open the door to reveal an all red room with a white rug and a queen sized bed. 

"It is nice." Star says as she ventures further into the room she notices a picture I left here on purpose on my beside drawer. My eyes go wide as she examines it.

"Richard, these people.." Her eyes are focused intenesly staring at the three people. I inwardly cry but on the outside retain composure.She already knows the story of the "Flying Graysons" I told her a couple days before I proposed.

"They are you 'true' family yes?" She holds it up and shows it to me. A burnette with dazzling blue eyes is holding a boy, whom I know longer know to exist, small hand in her own the boy has mystifying ebony hair with his mother's eyes holding his other hand is a man with said black hair and dark chocolate eyes. All three red and green clad people look happy to be in each other's presence and in the boy's eyes there is something he didn't have until he met a red headed tamaranean, there is completion and there is love.

"Yea Star, that's my parents." I look away from the picture, old wounds re-opening. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see the woman I love she wraps her arms around my waist and silently tears drip down my cheeks. I wrap my arms around her petite frame and hold on tight.

"I apologize Richard. I did not mean to bring up such painful memories. I love you." I hear her muffled voice. She looks up at me and I captured her lips more tenderly than I've ever done before taking baby sips from her mouth and cupping her cheek gently. We part slowly and I look into those emerald beautys she calls eyes and in that moment I had realized

I finally was complete.

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't update on weekends but I got bored and I had written more than half of this yesterday anyways.**

**use the purple button please!**

**Love ya,**

**Snuggles the bear**


	5. Meeting The Bat

**Hey Everyone! I'm writing this at like 6:54 AM My time(East coast.) listening to Panic! At The Disco and Green Day so I apologize now or any mistakes!! **

**Don't own much 'cept a few band tee shirts and an iPod.**

**

* * *

**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I awake to the alarm groggily and slam the alarm button. I didn't feel like waking up at all to tell you the truth. I was perfectly content staying like this forever. We didn't do anything last night much to my chargin, but just waking up everyday next to her is enough for me. Her left hand is draped across my chest letting her engagement ring sparkle in the sunlight as her hair is spread making it like wildfiire. I gently lean over and kiss her pink lips softly. I couldn't resist. She was indeed a posion as cliche' as that sounds. But her posion made me all the more hungry for more. It was as if a simple light kiss on the lips couldn't be enough. I was an avid addict. But if I wasn't who would be?

"Richard you can get off of my lips now..." she murmmers against my lips. I reluctantly pull away and she giggles. That giggle, oh God how I love it. It's so contagious though. Just like her smile.

"C'mon we've got to get ready to meet Bruce." I say. As much as I wanted to grab the 'N' Cycle and drive off with Kor and the baby somewhere very very far away from the dangers of this world and Bruce I know I couldn't.

"Richard what are you worried about?" She inquires leaning up and looking into my clurean eyes.

"Nothing. Honest." I fib quickly. She looks at me again and frowns slightly.

"Do not lie to me Richard Grayson. What is bothering you?" She looks at me sternly. Like a mother would do to a child and I bend my head down to avoid her gaze.

"It's just...Bruce isn't exactly world's most kindest person and I don't want him to say anything to hurt your feelings."

"Do not worry my love, I am sure we can pull through this for the sake of the baby." Her tone is confident and I start to find myself beleiving in what she was saying.

"Alright," I sigh "Let's go meet The Bat."

* * *

We drove for what seemed like ages but finally reached the cafe' Bruce invited us to. We pull up and I hop off first and grab Kori's waist and pull her down. I take off my helmet with my one hand while the other holds a thrashing Tamarean, which isn't exactly an easy task. 

"Let me get that for you madame'." I say and pull the helmet from her head. She does her infamous giggles and loops her arm through my own and intertwines her petite fingers through my big calloused ones.

"Sir, May I say that you look extremely handsome this afternoon?" She copies. She complemented my non-gelled hair a pair of faded jeans and a blue vertical striped button down dress shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to my elbow underneath my black hoodie. And considering the factor that I'm 'The Richard Grayson" I looked way more than handsome.

"May I be so forward as to echo your praises?" I ask with my one eyebrow raised slightly. She was wearing a black skirt that flared out at her ankles and a matching black dress top underneath her puffy purple jacket. True, she is immune to cold weather but I'm not risking anything with a baby on the way. She had done her hair in slight waves and her face held only some light blush and eyeliner and of course eyeliner best friend mascara. She looked radiant.

"You are to kind Richard." She smiles lightly. I return that smile and she reaches to open the door to the cafe', but my hand moved there before she could even touch it.

"Now that your mine you won't have to ever even lift a finger." I tell her she looks puzzled.

"But Richard, If I am not able to move how would we save the day?" I laugh as we enter the cafe'. It was nice I had to admit. Small tables everywhere some comfortable chairs towards our left and it was dimly lit. Raven would have loved it immeditly. I spot Bruce not too far from us. He was sitting in a little clearing with three chairs and a small coffee table with a bookshelf across from it and a roaring fire on a barren wall. He sees the two of and rises. Star goes to order me my favorite: Black coffee. And she goes to get some herbal tea. I walk over to my former mentor and smile as we shake hands.

"Congratulations Richard I'm proud of you." I was confused but didn't show it. Did Bruce just say he was proud? Of me?

"Thanks Bruce, it means a lot." I reply he motions for my freezing body to sit down and I don't object. I sit by the fire and Bruce and I talk about the team. The ''How is..'s" are exchanged like baseball cards. Star walks up with two cups and I take one from her and utter a 'thanks' She turns to Bruce and smiles brightly.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Richard's adoptive father, Mr. Wayne." She says and puts out her hand kindly. He smiles very lightly stands up again and they don't shake hands but instead Bruce reaches for her hand and places a light kiss on it.

The pleasure is all mine Miss Anders." She giggles and they both sit down That little motion gave me enough jealousy to drown Pittsburg. I scoot my chair closer to Kori's and lace my free hand with hers.

"So let's talk about where your going to live." He starts off a very long and boring conversation, pulling out the skematics to our new home and labeling everything then we started off on the wedding and for the sake of the author that is typing this to get reviews I'm going to skip ahead to a certain offer.

"I suggest that the team and you move into the manor, at least until the wedding when your house will be finished." I look at Star and she just shrugged.

"Alright. Deal." I say. I tell him I'll call the team later.

"So did you two pick a date yet?" He asks. Suddenly that Feburary air brings a chill back to my bones. It's going to spill eventually and I could do nothing but watch the animated conversation between Kori and Bruce.

"Yes. We believe that November 15th would be a wonderful time to be wed." She has that glow I love around her and my lips turn upward slightly.

"November? that's a pretty long wait." Here it comes. "Why wait that long your house will be finished by July."

"Oh. That is simple. My dress would not fit me with a pregnant belly." shit. shit. shit. SHIT!! Bruce freezes and Star looks unfazed.

"You're pregnant?" He says after a long pause.

"Yes. Richard is the father." Her eyes hold a strong will. One I don't even think Bruce Wayne could break.

"I see..." He fades off and looks at me. "And you decided to have unprotected sex, huh Mr. Playboy?" Crap. I'm as of now royally Fu--

"It was not just his fault Mr. Wayne it just happened without warning. But I am proud and so is Richard. Should you not share in our happiness of you becoming a grandfather?" Star cut off my mental ranting again. I look at Star. Her hand on her abdomein proudly and the other holding my hand tightly. She had told me once before I had given her strength. Was just us holding hands doing that for her now?

"Congratulations to you both." He says and gets up and walks out on the both of us. I look over at Star who sheds a single tear followed by a few more. I soon realize she's crying and I pull her to me and kiss her lips tenderly and dry her tears with my thumbs. we part and she curls up on top of me and I pull her close.

"Things are going to get so much harder now aren't they Richard?" She murmers in my ear. I didn't know how to answer that one.

"Just give Bruce some time. The old bat, literally, doesn't know how to raise kids before the age of nine." I was really more or less trying to convince myself than her. She nods her head and tells me she wants to go back to the manor. I agree and we leave the warmth the hearth made and go back into the coldness of the world. Her words echoed in my head that night as we lay in bed.

Where things really going to get harder?

* * *

**That's all for now check out my profile for some insanely funny stuff**!!!!!!

**Love ya,**

**J-Girl**


	6. Sports

**um, wow i gotta dust the cobwebs off of this story. OMG! I'm gonna sound like a nerd but did anyone see robin's origin in the T.T.G comic besides me yet? Star and Robin were like making out at the end w/ B-man watching from afar(isn't he supposed to be in Gotham?) AND ROBIN REMOVES HIS MASK!!!!!(in front of Star! take that Rob/Rae shippers!) You still don't see his eyes but still... PLUS HE CRIES!!! ok anyways on to the disclaimer!  
**

**don't own anything.**

* * *

_"Starfire? STARFIRE!?!!" I call into the blackness. No reply. I start to walk into the blackness looking for my firery headed lover. A cackle is heard not to far from where I'm standing._

_"Kori? Who's there? Show yourself!" The cackle only grows louder. Suddenly a light shines about twenty feet from where I'm standing, red hair shining brightly._

_"Star!" I run over happily but aruptly stop as a sickening sound is heard. The sound of a knife sliding out of a body. Starfire goes limp in my arms crimson dripping from a gash in her back. _

_"Kori?" My heart sinks and my mind goes blank. My hands tremble alongside my knees as I drop down to the ground. The cackle of laughter grows louder and louder until a pale face appears in the dim light a gun in his hand._

_"You sick bastard!" I whisper, my body still numb at the loss of the only person who could keep me sane. I look up and stare wide eyed into the barrel of a 49 caliber._

_"Night Night, Bird boy!" I hear the click of the trigger--  
_

"RICHARD!" My eyes fling open and I jump up at the sound of Kory's voice.

"Kori!" I hold onto my love for dear life he eyes going wide in shock before she hestiantly responds to the hug.

"Do not fret, my love you have had the dreams of badness. But if you do not mind please let me go I need to get dressed." I look up at her flawless features and smile wickedly.

"Let you go hm...? No. I think I'll keep you right where you are." My hand slinks up her back, slowly, languidy and she shudders in pleasure. My hand makes it's way to her neck and I pull her mouth to mine a pleasant shock going through me at her touch. She responds immedtitly and her hand find they're way into my hair and I push my weight down making her fall underneath of me. My hand slink down to her shirt and start to lift it over her body--

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Every damn time.

"Master Richard!" Alfred calls from the other side of the door. Kory looks apologietic and sits up pulling her shirt down.

"It's open Al." I call him and a second later the door opens.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce would like to see you before your friends arrive he also has intercepted a transmission from two of your teammates."

"Thanks Al, I'll be down in a second." Alfred nods before looking away quickly.

"Um, Master Richard?" I look up at his red face.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to take care of a few uh, um... 'problems' before you see Master Bruce." He replied gesturing downward. Star and I both look to what he's saying ans she blushes profusely along with me. Yup. That's why my pants feel too tight.

"Um, yeah, thanks, I'll defiently see to that." Was the only reply I could think of as I made my way quickly to the bathroom to have a long, cold shower.

"That boy never changes." Was the last thing I heard Alfred say before I closed the door.

* * *

"Master Bruce, Miss Kori and Master Richard are here." I overhear Alfred present us. Seconds later he materialized in front of us and cracked open the door to the study the way one of those creepy butlers would do in those old horror movies. We walk in arm in arm he engagement ring shinning proudly.

"Sit." Bruce commands his back towards us, obiviously looking towards the window. We do as we're told and sit uneasily into to very comfortable chairs.

"I don't want to know how you two got into this mess, well techniclly I do but I don't want details. Richard!" He looks at me. I immedtitly straighten.

"Do you know how to raise a family?" He dark eyes are expressionless. I really don't want to ahve to answer this question.

"Richard? Answer me."

"...No."

"Do you know how to keep a roof over your head and keep your child away from danger?"

"No."

"Do you know anything at all about kids?"

"Do you?" I shoot back at him. He looks stunned for a moment before he turns back into Bruce.

"I raised you didn't I?" He had me there. Kory looks like she's about to cry at any moment and Alfred acts likes he's dusting the shelves.

"Barely..." I mumble.

"Stop. Please no more mean talking. Richard wether you wish to like it or not K'norfka Batman has always been there for you and raised you as Galfore has raised me. And though you do not wish to agree with him on everything you do care for him." I slunk into my seat. Why must my fiance' be so incredibly smart and good-looking and just utterly perfect.

"And as for you K'norfka Batman. On Tamaran my people celebrated greatly when they heard of my pregnancy AND engagement. I respect you greatly and I care for you just as much as Richard does. You should be happy he is gracing you with another soul to love and care for. Please do not be so angered by something like this. What you should be worried about is how we are going to get Richard to stop fainting whenever I bring it up." Bruce just stared wide-eyed at her statement. She rose and left the room without another word in the matter.

"Dick?" Bruce said after a long unbearable silence. I turned.

"Yeah?"

"Good Choice."

* * *

_DING DONG!_

"Friend Cyborg Hello! It is Truly a pleasure to be seeing you smiling face again!" Star said as she wrapped her arms around the cybornetic man.

"Bee! Oh! It is most glorious to see you too!" She giggled and gave her a hug too. We had recieved a transmission from Raven and Beast Boy stating that The two of them had been betrothed on Azarath so that Raven could produce a child to rule the dimesion since she clearly did not want to, and would be getting married in two moons which is equal to three Earth weeks and we were invited to attend. So Cyborg, instead of going alone, brought his fiance' Karen.

It's kinda sad though, we're going to disband very soon, it was inevitable. We were just growing up and moving on. Every time I brought it up though, Star would break down screaming in Tamarean about the Rekmas drifitng us further apart. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"It's nice to see you too Star, or Kori now?" Karen smiled brightly.

"Kori is fine thank you." She smiled back just as bright.

"Kori, girl why aren't you getting any bigger? I thought you'd be blown up by now!"

"Oh, X'hal no. Tamareans do not grow large until at least the 7th month of pregnacy. As warrior people we could not fight that way." Cyborg nudges me with his elbow grinning widely.

"So get up to anythin' recently." He says very VERY suggestively looking from Star to me and back. I blush and turn away.

"Half an hour shower. That's all I have to say." Victor laughs his head off as I wish the ground would swallow me on the spot.

"Please it's not anything worse then what you've done with Karen." I smirk as his mirth changes into embarrasement. The girls look at the two of us questionably.

"What are you two talking about?" Karen asks her hand on her hips. Vic and I just look at eachother.

"Sports."

* * *

**Happy? It felt good to type about NightWing again!!! I'm happy now! Whist I'm listening to the Beatles sing about a yellow submarine I'll ask you to review please!**

**Love Ya,**

**Philly Girl**

**  
**


	7. She Loves You

**Yey!!! Another Chappie up!! . I'm soooo happy!!!! WEEEEEE!!! Sorry I had a butterfinger and now im hyper!!! Also if you get the chance listen to the songs **"Something"** and "**I wanna hold your hand"** Both by **the Beatles **Two awesome songs that are in this chappie! I also don't own them either.  
**

**don't own anything.**

* * *

_"Something in the way she moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover. _

_Something in the way she woos me. _

_I don't wanna leave her now._

_You know I believe her now."_

I strum lightly on my guitar. Yes. I Richard John Grayson am a fan of The Beatles. This song is currently my favorite due to a certain woman I've fallen head over heels for.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,_

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me._

_I don't wanna leave her now,_

_You know I believe her now._

I lightly register the sound of a door but at the moment I could care less. The only thing I was worrying about was if I was on the right cord or not.

_You're asking me will my love grow?_

_I don't know, I don't know _

_You stick around, now it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know! _

A pair of soft hands covers my eyes making me blind to the guitar tabs in front of me. Damn I've been caught!

"How long have you been listening?" I laugh as I take her hands away from my eyes.

"Since the beginning I was walking down the hallway and I grew curious so, forgive me, but I had to hear who was singing. Honestly, I did not know you had such a talent." I smile shyly and scratch the back of my neck.

"I'm just full of suprises I guess." She nods and looks expectant of me for a while. When I cock my head in confusion she giggles.

"You have a very lovely voice, Richard. Please sing me more. Do not be embarrassed." I look over my shoulder and smile. Star grins back at me and I continue where I had left off.

_Something in the way she knows,_

_And all I have to do is think of her._

_Something in the way she shows me._

_I don't wanna leave her now._

_You know I believe her now._

I finish off and she claps enthusiasticlly.

"Wonderful! That was the Beatles yes?" I nod my head and she brightens.

"Joyous! I happen to know one of their songs! Would you like to hear?" I'm a little hesitant but nod anyway. I really hope it's not like they're Tamarean lullibies.

"_Yeah, I'll tell you something._

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something._

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_Oh I wanna hold your hand" _

"I guess I'm not the only one full of suprises now huh?" I say as she finishes and blushes.

"Truly? I do not believe I am as good as you. You are very rehearsed." I give a small smile. I think I've just found our wedding song.

"Now come, we must get dressed for Raven and Beast Boy's wedding! I am so happy for them! They deserve each other."

"Yeah they balance each other out." I reply as I put my guitar back in it's case, bending over slightly.

"Oh, I do love the view from back here." I hear Kory whisper to herself. I blush heavily and try not to think about what she just said.

"Richard, do you know what I learned today at the doctors?" I turn around and really I didn't. She was in the middle of getting undressed and my mouth went dry at the sight.

"How to make Gotham's ex-playboy go completely insane?" She giggles and shakes her head 'no'.

"Sex is good for the baby." Could my mouth get any dryer? She walks over and locks the door.

Needless to say we were a tad late.

By a um... half hour.

* * *

"I do" 

"I do" I smile proudly as I watch my 'little sister' confess an emotion to an entire room. To think that this is the same Raven that would tell Beast Boy to stuff himself and lock herself up in her room for hours on end amazes me. I look over at Star and mouth the words 'I love you' and she does the same before she watches the high priest bind Raven and BB's minds together. Raven or should I say Rachel now? Anyways, She was looking very radiant. Azarath's wedding dress code is different then Earth's though, but it fit Rach perfectly considering no one could see her in a puffy white gown. She wore a form-fitting white gown with slits to her thigh on either side adorned with pearly white shakras in beautiful patterns, topped off with a white cloak they use as a veil. Beast Boy reminded me of a vampire a long black cloak a tux and his fangs. He sleeked his hair back too. The High Priest presents them as Mr. and Mrs. Logan and I had never seen either of them happier. The congregation let out and I tried to find my emerald eyed beauty in sea of people. Figures. She was over by Rachel and Gar talking animatedly alongside Victor and Karen.

"Richard!" She flew over and gave me a bone crunching hug. After she releases me and I make sure none of my ribs are broken we talk with Rachel and Gar for a while before sadly, Bruce needed us back we had said good-bye and headed back to our own dimension with the help of Herold.

"Star you ok?" I ask as we step through the portal to Gotham.

"Yes, it is nothing." She says, her voice downtrodden.

"Your lying to me Koriand'r. Tell me what's up?" I grab her arm to prevent further movement on her part. She looks embarrassed before she gives in.

"The Rekmas..It has begun. I had tried so hard and we--" I put a finger to her lips.

"It's not the Rekmas Star, just growing up. True, we might not ever be the Titans again, but we'll always be friends."

"Are you positive nothing bad will ever happen?" I shrug.

"I can't garentee everything will be alright, but it doesn't matter as long as I have you in the end." She gives me a half-hearted smile that pulls on my heartstrings.

"I am glad I will always have you as well. But my friends are my family as they are yours and I would never be able--" I kiss her lips tenderly before speaking.

"Trust me Star. Everything is going to be fine you'll see." She smiles and hugs my form lightly. But she still left me wondering about what will happen to us?

"Ok who wants pie?!" Cyborg screams from the kitchen.

"Yes, I believe nothing will change for a while." Star giggles as she makes her way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Aw, Rae and BB too cute:#3 **

**Read and Review!**

**Love ya,**

**Homer Simpson **


	8. Redundant

**Another day another update. Not much to say today. I would like to welcome my good friend Izzy to the awesomeness which is fanfiction. She's a great author so I suggest you check her out later. I'll find out what her pen name is...I think it's **_Izzay4lyfea_** but I'm not positive. But I will find out for you guyzes. Um, uh, OH! My lack of updates I apologize for and as always...**

**Don't own anything except some band Tee-shirts.**

**Also I gotta find a cool quote to put on here. **

* * *

"Garfield! This tea is NOT acceptable!"

Another day, another pregnant Titan.

"Rach, chill I was just tying to--"

Another flustered Garfield.

"Trying to what? Kill me!? AND DON'T CALL ME RACH!!!"

Another chair thrown over my head.

"Please friends calm down! It was merely a mistake Rachel, I am sure Garfield is most sorry!"

Another sexy Tamareanian trying to keep peace.

Sigh. Life is so redundant no?

"Richard, I need your assistance!" Kori calls me. I look over and stifle a laugh. She's holding a thrashing Rachel, whose eyes are that mystifying white color, who is trying to murder her husband, whose hiding behind Cyborg.

"I'm not going to let him live to see his child!"

"Rachel, honest, it was a MISTAKE!!!" He screams when a pot from the kitchen is thrown at him.

"RICHARD HELP ME!" Star grunts pulling Rachel away from Gar.

"Eh, just give it another minute, Rachel will be putty in his hands." I respond back and turn my attention to the T.V. I count to three and the room became as quiet as I had said, Rachel asking forgiveness to Gar for being so out of line and him giving her a toothy smile and accepting it with open arms. I continue the game when--

_SLAP!_

_"_OW!"I yelp as Star's hand makes a connection to my head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You did not help me when I needed assitance in controlling Rachel, I believe you deserved it." She states simply her arms crossed with a angry look tainting her beautiful features.

"Don't tell me your pregnancy hormones are kicking in too! Honestly Star, baby, It's the same thing every day. It's pointless to just get up and try to stop it when it will be over in a matter of seconds anyway." She takes a glance at me, considering my answer, and turns away again. I get up and wrap my strong arms around her growing waist.

"Kory, I'm sorry Honey, can you forgive me?" I kiss her cheek softly and settle my head in the crook of her neck savoring the scent of her shampoo and slowly rocking her to and fro to relax her. She leans her head back into my embrace and puts her soft hand on my cheek.

"I suppose I could if..." She trails off.

"If what? I'll do anything for you babe, just name it." She smiles softly and turns around to look at me properly.

"If you would let Rachel, Karen, and myself have a day to ourselves at the local Spa. Rachel and I our carrying Children and we believe that Bee is pregnant as well, though she will not admit it and we need a day to just "cold"--"

"You mean "Chill" Star."

"Yes, my apologies, 'chill' and do the 'gossip'." She gives me the puppy-dog eyes and I can't deny that look for the world. She hugs me and gives me a quick thankful kiss before she runs off.

"Star, your forgetting something." She stops dead in her tracks and turns to me looking questionable but that look turned to shock when I grabbed her wrist.

"You forgot to tell your grand, sexy, father- of- your-child, fiance' how kind and loving and sexy he is." She looks at me and I close the space of air between us. She tasted of tea and honey with a small hint of lust. I release her slowly and gently shove her in the direction she was headed patting her sexy ass while I had the chance. She turns to meet my gaze blush evident on her cheeks and need in her eyes.

"Are you positive all will be well in my departure? I could stay if I am truly _needed_ " She says looking at me hungerly.As much as I wanted to say yes and take her upstairs i wound up waving her off.

"Go. Have fun. I'll save that idea for a later date. Love ya Kor." She smiles and trots away happily.

"Well, Master Dick, I must say I am happy you are not the jealous type." I turn towards Alfred who is cleaning up after Rachel and Gar's argument.

"What do ya mean Al?" What did I have to be jealous about.

"Oh, it's just that she will be getting a massage, most likely by a strong man, probably handsome too, he'll be massaging her back and her legs and,---" That did it. I bolted out that door and on to my black Harley and sped in the direction of the Spa.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Garfield grinned at the robot of Alfred Victor made and high-fived Vic.

"Our plans are so kick ass. Star's gonna freak on him!"

"I know dude! He actually fell for it!" Victor replied falling over.

* * *

**Nightwing's POV**

Target sited I walk over slowly to my soul mate who looks bored and I start to gently massage her back. She moans and tells me where she aches getting a little lower than a normal massuse should.

"Pardon me, but I do not feel comfortable with your proximity to my lower area. My husband would not approve." My heart fluttered in the term of endearment. Husband. Sigh, I could get used to that.

"I don't think he would mind all that much." I say and she 'eeps!' and turns over looking at me shocked.

"Richard Grayson!" She grits through her teeth.

"Kori Grayson." I simply reply.

"I am not Kori Grayson yet Richard." She looks at me defiantly.

"Really? You just told me you 'husband' wouldn't approve." She becomes flustered and I laugh hesterically.

"That is besides the point. Richard, why did you come here?" She hisses.

"I couldn't stand another man's hands on you. I should be the only one to touch and caress and give sexy massages to you." she looks at me, the anger gone, sincerity in its place.

"You did the falling for it."

"What?" I say completely bewildered.

"Friends Victor and Garfield played a trick on you and you did the falling for it." She breaks out into a grin.

"So...This entire day was a set up?" She giggles and nods.

"And you were in on it?" Another nod.

"And you knew I was massaging you the entire time?"

"It is all true! You are 'the sap'!" She laughs falling backwards on the table. A naughty thought crossed my mind.

"You've been very, very naughty Miss Anders." I say a smirk making it's way to my features.

"Richard..." She warns

"Do you know th punishment for being such a bad girl?" I say climbing up onto the table and covering her length, settling on top of her her lips less than a centimeter away.

"Richard not here. Not --" Her words are cut short by my mouth my tongue gaining immdediate acsess to her wonderful mouth when--

_"When there's trouble you know who to call..._

_TEEN TITANS!" _

I sigh and reach for my communicator.

"Dick! We've got trouble." Batman says from the other line.

"Of course..." I reply my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Dick it's serious. It's the Joker." My eyes imdeititly narrow.

So much for this day being redundant.

* * *

** The mini adventures of Nightwing.**

**We join our hero searching for Christmas gifts for his fellow titans when suddenly... **

**Nightwing: Who the fuck are you? **

**Adam West: Oh no! The Joker! Quick Robin to the Batmobile!**

**Nightwing: I'm not your freaking Robin. My name's Nightwing.  
**

**Adam West: Come Robin! Say your catch frase(sp?)!**

**Nightwing: If it will get you off my back you crazy Batman wannabe..."Holy Jumbles Batman!!! The Joker!?"**

**Adam West: Come we must save Gotham Robin! And why aren't you in your uniform.**

**Nightwing: Cause I'm Freaking Nightwing not ROBIN!**

**Adam West: Is that a way to talk to you father?**

**Nightwing: Dude you are so NOT my dad.**

**Adam West: picks Nightwing up Come to the batcave! Shoots grappling hook and flies away**

**Will our hero ever escape the Jaws of Adam West? Will Adam West ever realize he's not batman? Will Nightwing ever get his Christmas presents?!!!? **

**Find out next time...**

* * *

**You know what I love more than anything? Reviews! Leave some please!**

**Oh, I apologize for My mini adventures of Nightwing that will now be included. I'm on a sugar high right now.**

**Love ya,**

**Jackie **


	9. It Ends Tonight

Hey Cub scouts and brownies!

I've been in a horrible writing slump (sorry avid readers!) not to mention life at school and my fear of a boy so I haven't really had time for much. I've been jamming to Fall Out Boy recently too. Not that that's out of the ordinary. I miss writing soooooooo much! and my font still won't freaking work!This story is a long way from over though, but that's up to you guys to decide. I was going to end it where NightStar picks up. Or right After little Mar'i has come into this cold opressive world. You tell me.

Don't own anything.

* * *

"Richard please may I merely-" 

"No."

"But I really am capable-"

"No."

"Richard please, if I simply-"

"No. No. And No. "

"Ayo Nightwing. You ready?" Cy calls from the door. I nod my head and place my opaque mask on my stony features. Joker had escaped again. Surprise Surprise. But he went a tad too far this time. He held up an elementary school about five miles away claiming if we did not meet his demands he would make sure there was not a single living organism left in the building. Star has been constantly riding me about not letting her of Rachel go because they were pregnant saying that she was more durable then humans and she doesn't hurt that easily. I wasn't biting that line. Rachel hadn't been nearly as upset when we told her. She just shrugged her shoulders and kissed Gar goodbye. Why did Star have to be so damn difficult?

"I'll be back by dinner. I promise. Then you can tell me all about how Little Richard's progress is going." She arches an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure the baby will not be a 'Little Kori'? I smirk and bend down to her height.

"Because it's going to be a boy." She keeps the eyebrow arched and I chuckle and pull her close. rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Can you believe it? Only a few more months. November will come before you know it, then we'll be a family. It's amazing.." She gives me a small smile and Cyborg coughs to break up are moment.

"C'mon Nightwing we're wasting time. No offense Kor." I release Star and give her a passionate kiss before running towards the door.

"Love you Kory!" She giggles and waves goodbye.

* * *

We arrive at the scene quietly. Not wanting the Joker to suspect a thing. It looked as if the school went into an internal lock down, which might make this a tad easier to find our pale faced sphycopath.

"Titans!" Batman whispers from my left. "We have to scale the building and get through to the windows to get the kids out. I want Beastboy on ground level to bring the kids to safety. Nightwing and Cyborg start scaling. I'll locate the Joker." We nod.

"You heard him Titans lets move quickly." Cyborg and I take different sections of the building, him on the east wing and myself on the right. And God, I've never been more happy to have my grappling hook on me it made it so much easier for the kids to climb down and for me to climb up. I'm on the last floor and knock on the window, like I've done about 30 class rooms ago.

I say the password as I knock on the window. I hear a rustling and see the kindergarten teacher peer through the side of the curtains hesitantly before she pulls the curtain half way up and opens the window enough so the kids can get through. They all grace me with whispers of thanks and slide down the rope as quietly as possible, the only sound being the sniffle of stifling tears. They run to where Beastboy is waiting, quite some distance away, amusing them by changing into an animal of their choice. He's going to make a great father soon.

"Maria! Come please!" I hear the teacher say I peer through the window and see a young blond haired girl crying silently in the corner she was hidden, making no attempt to move. She just sat there hand over her ears as if to drown out some unknown sound and tears running down her small cheeks.

"Ms. Applebum, climb down. I'll get Maria." She nods silently and heads down to her class as I hop in the window and crawl towards the crying girl.

"Get away scary guy!" she cries shying away from me. I offer a friendly smile and hold out a gloved hand.

"It's ok. I'm a good guy. My name's Nightwing. What's yours?" She looks up her blue eyes wide in astonishment.

"My...My name's Maria Atrat. I'm going to be six in November." I chuckle softly.

"Well, Come with me Maria. We gotta go before--" I'm cut off by a pounding on the door. She gasps and runs into my arms shaking.

"It's the bad man!" She cries making my uniform slightly wet from her tears. I pat her on the back lightly and move her away from the door just before a gloved hand broke the glass. I hid her between two bookshelves then push them together hiding us from The Joker's line of fire, knowing if we run to th window we'd get shot. And God knows I know how precise an aim the Joker's got. I squeeze between the bookshelves myself and put a finger to my lips to get her silent. She nods and tries to look brave. We're silent for what seems an eternity before the door is busted down making the small blond flinch in fear. I peer through the small crack and watch as the Joker parades into the room looking all around for any traces of human life he gets to the window and let's out an angered cry. Yet it melted away quickly and he turned back towards the room a hollow grin of his features.

"Well, played Bird Boy." He applaueded me. "If your in range of my voice, which I know your are let me congratulate you on a job well done! Just beware for this is just the beginning of my game. And you should know I NEVER play fair." With that he threw a smoke bomb and dissapeared. We waited a little longer before I moved the bookshelves back into place and climbed down the grappling hook, Maria in my arms. As soon as my feat touched the ground Maria jumped from my arms (Not before a couple hundred "Thank You Bird MAN!!") to tell her friends what happened.

"Titans!" I call and they run over.

"Yo Nightwing What happened. It's been two hours." Cyborg practically yells. I look at him a cold expression on my face.

"Joker came." I said gravely and told them about what happened.

"Nightwing!" Batman calls from a few feet away. I turn to acknowledge him. "We have to get back home now! Alfred just called. There's been a break in!" My face drops and I go pale. He shouldn't know anything about our alter-egos.

"Titans Go!" I yell and make my way to the N-Cycle as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

I burst through the door at a breakneck speed. The place was trashed. Vases broken on the floor, couches and table upturned, burn marks on the wall...Wait. Burn marks? i walk over to get a better look at it. My eyes go wide in shock as I notice that's Star's handiwork and They grow wider as I hear Beastboy's terrified scream!

"Rachel!" He says and runs over to his unconsious girlfriend, sprawled out on the kitchen floor. He picks her up and she mumbles inchonertly.

"St...ar...he...took...tried to fight..." she goes limp in Beastboy's arms. Please tell me he didn't sink that low.

"Titans look for clues!"

"No need." Bee calls from upstairs. A gash bleeding heavily in her arm. Cyborg runs up to check her out and she shrugs him off tears in her eyes.

"Joker...H-he took...K-k..kori. She..tried to-to f-f...ight and so did w..we but..." She broke down crying in Cyborg's arms. I fall to my knees in shock. He took Star..He took the love of my life. He took my Future wife and my future child!

"He. Will. Pay!" I slam my fist down on the floor in anger. A piece of paper flies up into the air and I catch it and read it anger bubbling inside with every word.

Bird Boy flies as

His wife dies

But wait they're maybe a chance

To save this romance.

Before two lives are lost,

He must find me and pay me a cost,

Money, maybe but the price he must pay,

I'm sorry to say,

Is in his own blood

to everyone else'

Have a nice Day :)

-Joker

* * *

THE MINI ADVENTURES OF NIGHTWING

When we last left off our Hero was captured by the insane man we call Adam West...

Adam West: Robin! Here we are! The Bat cave!

Nightwing: This Is a Wal-Mart.

A.W: So you think but if it is why would the batmobile be here? (Runs over to a kiddy machine of the batmoible)

N.W: Your fucking kidding me...That's a children's ride!

A.W: That's what you think! (Puts quarter in machine) WOO! TURBO SPEED!!!

N.W: I'm going fucking insane...

Will our hero ever find sanity? Will Adam West get a functional brain? Find out next time.

* * *

My God, My fingers hurt. I did this just because I owed you guys something for being patient with me.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Love ya,

SuperJGirl5


	10. The Raven

**Hey friends!! **

**Look it's finally working!!! . My bold font is finally working!!!! **

**If you ever get the time I implore you deeply to read **_"The Raven_" **By my favorite author Mr. Edgar Allen Poe, truly amazing for a Poe poem.  
**

**School's being bitchy again (Wed. Night I was there until 5:00) So my updates will be slacking horribly. But think of all the updates for Christmas break!!! Acutually, I don't deserve presents I'm being extremely naughty for writing this when I have to write up my Math Project. But I seriously owed you guys uber much!**

**Don't own anything. Especially not **"The Raven" **by(my favorite author)** Edgar Allen Poe published in 1845.

* * *

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary._

3 nights. I've been up for three damned nights looking for her. Nothing.Not a fucking trace! I sat there in my room looking over anything and everything we had in our files about the Joker. Books spread out everywhere. My eyes are tired from reading ans my mind is exausted from all the knowledge I've put into my head.

_ Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_ While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

I woke with a start to the sound of a light knocking. Almost unaudible.How the hell did I doze off in the first place! I have to find her and I'm sleeping on the job!I rub my tired eyes and speak to myself lightly. "Who the hell is knocking at my door at fucking three in the morning! I mean that's all it is...right?" Why am I having such a hard time convincing myself that one of the Titans or Bruce or Alfred is at the door?

_ As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_ 'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -_

_ Only this, and nothing more.'_

"December."I sighed glancing at th calendar. "Soon it will be our anarversary of the day we got together. I remember everything so clearly. Right when we got back from Tokyo we sat in front of the fireplace watching as the embers started to dust themselves all over the floor of my room. I asked her, while holding her hand. If she wanted to be my girlfriend officialy and she screamed happily and jumped into my embrace kissing me all the way to Philadelphia.

Wait...

Why the hell am I thinking about that??

Books. I need to keep reading. I need to find her. Or am I just trying to rid myself of the agony tearing my soul to shreds? God, why can't the sun come up! When the sun comes up I can search for her! I can hold her in my arms again! Damn it all! Kori come back!

The purple curtains rustled softly, unceartainly, and filled me with a sensation I've felt only once. Ice. Cold. Fear. My heart began to race and my palms became sweaty as I mumbled quietly to myself that it was just another Titan and nothing else. Why I am becoming such a lunatic about all this anyway?

_ And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating_

_'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -_

_This it is, and nothing more,'_

After about a minute of convincing myself I had gathered up enough courage to speak to whoever woke me up.

"Raven? Cy? B.B? Sorry guys, I dozed off and you guys knocked so lightly, I wasn't sure I heard you." I walk slowly towards the door and hesitantly, worriedly, though I have nothing to fear in the first place.

_ Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_Sir,' said I, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you' _

I typed in the code and the door opened with a _swoosh.__  
_

_- here I opened wide the door; -_

"Well Fuck."

_ Darkness there, and nothing more._

I stood there in shock. Nothing. I stood there for a while just staring into the abyss of the darkness, fearing thinking things that a human wouldn't think of in they're most crazed dreams. I stood and stared for longer than I should have. And I muttered one word.

"Starfire?" I called into the shadows. The only response was my echo bouncing back and forth off the walls.

_ Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before_

_But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,_

_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Lenore!'_

_This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Lenore!'_

_Merely this and nothing more._

Defeated, I turned back into my room, the door closing behind me, outraged with myself.

"I'm obviously thinking to hard." I muttered to myself, rubbing the throbbing veins in my temples. "I need to sleep." I begin to wander over to my bed when a knock, much, MUCH louder than the one prior is heard.

"Who the fuck would be at my window?" I whispered. I pondered, my fears once more taking over my thoughts. "It's probably the wind and nothing else. I mean who would have the gall to climb up the tower anyways?"

_ Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

_Surely,' said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;_

_Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -_

_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -_

_'Tis the wind and nothing more!'_

In my curiousity, I opened my window, but no wind burst in as I had hoped. In came Raven, my 'sister' from the underworld. But...

"Why the hell did you come through my window Rachel?" But she gave me no reply. Not a second did she rest, constantly moving about my room, her cloak trailing behind her swiftly. She finally sat on top of a bust of Pallas, otherwise known as Athena, the Greek godess of wisdom. She sat and watched me through the shadow of her hood.

_ Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore._

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

Suddenly, I had a great feeling of gratitiude for my friend entering my room. My frown began to turn upward as my amethyst eyed sister just stared at me.

"Rachel! Any news? Please...Anything? You're sent from the underworld! You are meant to give me a message! What is your real name? Tell me! please!"

She uttered one word as her eyes became wide beneath her cloak. "No." She murmured as she put a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

_ Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

_Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, art sure no craven._

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'_

_Quoth the raven, Nevermore.' _

I grew uncontainably happy at the one syllable word she gave me. though, it was no help to much It made me glad to have company in this lonely room. Honestly, who can say a Raven stat upon my statue of Pallas. If you ask me this is very Edgar Allen Poe-esque.

"Nightwing, what happened? Why are you acting like this?" She jumps down from the bust and shakes my shoulders violently.

"Get. A. Grip." But my mind was else where. I felt completely numb on the inside. I felt as if I were outside of myself. Like I was watching Raven shake my shell of a body from the ceiling.

"Raven, you'll be gone by morning._ Other friends have flown before. On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have before._" I said, with an empty expression.

Quoth Raven "_Nevermore"_ She moved her hands to my forehead closed her eyes and chanted softly. When she opened them, they were an astonishing white, like the snow in the winter. She broke down the barriers in my mind.

"_Dick, don't shut me out, this is hard enough._" She strained into my mind. I kept my barriers up despite her words. I just couldn't shut them down.

"_Dick, please! You're having a meltdown, you have to let me in. If you don't you could commit suicide. Your in depression. Please let me help!_" She spoke sternly into my mind. I kept my mental barriers up. Putting more up every time she got passed one. She then said something that made me falter completely.

"_Starfire wouldn't want this._" She stated simply.

I broke down.

I lay there for God knows how long. I was shaking violently, sobs escaping my lips as the tears ran down my face hitting my gloved hands before rolling onto the carpeted floor. Raven took the time to explore my mind and try to rid my emotional pain. It wasn't working. She aruptly stopped with a gasp and slapped me across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted sounding a bit more like Richard Grayson, then this sad sap I'd become.

"Let me see your hands." She stated coldly. I kept them at my sides.

"Richard Grayson, Give me your gaddamned hands. NOW!" She made a couple books fly off the shelves and I regretably gave her them. She pulled the gloves off and turned them palm up. She slapped me across the face again.

There, on both my wrists were horizontal slashes, freshly healed.

"Why...?" She whispered to me, her voice now concerned. "Why didn't you tell one of us! We could've helped you. Dick, why? We're you friends, you need help, we're there, you need comfort, we're there. Why can't you fucking see that?!" Another slap across the face.

"I just want my Kori back Rachel...That's all I want..." I looked at the ground in shame.

"Well, this isn't going to help you any! I promise you we WILL find Star! You're not the only one who misses her you know?!" More books fly off my shelves. She gets up and walks towards my door opening for enough light to come in and her shadow to be casted on me.

"If you want to save her Dick...This sure as hell isn't the right way. Get your act together. Then we'll talk"

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor._

_Shall be lifted-_

_Nevermore!_

* * *

_**THE MINI ADVENTURES OF NIGHTWING**_

_when we last left our hero he was going "Fucking insane" from events..._

**Adam West:** (Gets off ride)** Well, my young ward that was some ride! I was shocked to see how fast the batmobile went...Robin? Robin?! ROBIN!!!!?!!**

**Nightwing: Thank God! I'm finally away from that lunatic! Now onto the Christmas presents...**

**_Titans Tower- a couple hours and crazy store people later_**

**N.W: Here you go guys! **Hands out presents

**Starfire: Thank you Nightwing but...**

**N.W: But what?**

**Star: I am fairly sure I do not know what THIS is.. **Holds up Langire

**Beast Boy: WooHOOO!!! KinkY!!!!!**

**N.W: Well...um...its...uh...you see its kinda...**

**Star: Kind of??**

**N.W: Shit...I knew I should of stuck with jewelry...**

_Will our hero ever get out of this horrible predicament. Was jewelry really better? Will Star ever know what Langire is?? And WHAT ABOUT ADAM WEST????_

_Find out next time... _

* * *

**Sorry for my lack of updates again! I'm sorry for my Poe obsession too. If you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorrY! I wanted Nightwing to go clinicly insane from the sudden loss of Star and the Baby.  
**

**Happy Holidays! Peace and Love to All!!!!!**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5 **


End file.
